


In Perfect Harmony

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyshipping Day, Suggestive Themes, Understanding, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge can see what's happening, and it means he's likely going back to his and Tycho's billet alone tonight. Not that he minds. They may be together, but they have an arrangement. Either of them can take another lover whenever they want as long as the other is aware.





	In Perfect Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> For Polyshipping Day, including the optional theme of "soft": have some real soft open relationship boys. And also a pairing I basically pulled out of thin air because I wanted to do something for this challenge this month and can't not write Wedge/Tycho right now? *jazzhands*

It's the second time Wedge, Tycho, and Afyon have ended up at the same table in the Talasea base's Grand Room, and it's going even better than before. Afyon seems to have put aside his grudge against Rebel pilots for stealing the ground troops' glory, at least when it comes to them, and he and Tycho are once again trading Alderaanian philosophy.

Wedge doesn't understand half of it, merely sits back and watches, enjoying his drink as he soaks in their enthusiasm, Tycho's in particular, the way his blue eyes light up and he can't seem to stop smiling. His hands move animatedly as he explains something, one landing on Afyon's where it rests on the table to emphasize what he's saying. Afyon leans closer.

Wedge can see what's happening, and it means he's likely going back to his and Tycho's billet alone tonight. Not that he minds. They may be together, but they have an arrangement. Either of them can take another lover whenever they want as long as the other is aware. Tycho has taken more advantage of it over the years than Wedge has, but he isn't bothered. Wedge was never as open about seeking affection, preferring it from people he knows well.

Afyon says goodnight and excuses himself with a smile. Tycho watches him go before turning back to Wedge, who raises an eyebrow. “You waiting for an invitation?”

Tycho grins and leans over for a quick kiss before following the other Alderaanian. Wedge's eyes track him as he catches the older man across the room, a hand on his wrist, and leans in. A whispered exchange, both of them glancing back over at Wedge, who inclines his head briefly. Afyon says something to Tycho, who slides his hand up his arm to cup his elbow, drawing him in for a kiss. Wedge smiles, a spark of triumph in his own breast to see Tycho get what he wants as the two leave together.

Wedge stretches, downs the rest of his drink, and heads for his own bed, alone but not lonely. He's actually looking forward to it: no sharing the mattress built for one, tug-of-warring over blankets, or listening to Tycho sawing a log in his ear as he tries to sleep. And perhaps he'll find his own pleasure, thinking of what a good night his partner is sure to have.

* * *

Tycho returns the next morning as Wedge is getting ready for the day, blonde hair mussed, lips swollen, and a glowing grin on his face. “Look what the wampa dragged in,” Wedge teases.

Tycho's expression turns a little sheepish but doesn't dim. “Hope you didn't miss me too much.”

“Not at all.” Wedge accepts a kiss of greeting. “Had to do some fast talking for your security detail but nothing new there.”

Tycho sighs. “I probably shouldn't have.”

Wedge waves away the statement. “You deserve it. You have a good time?”

“Yeah.” Tycho roots around for a clean outfit and starts to disrobe. Wedge watches unabashedly. “Mostly we just talked a lot.” Tycho smiles over at him. “It's nice to be around another Alderaanian. I missed it more than I realized.”

Wedge's instinct is to warn him not to confuse that with any actual feelings he may think he has for Afyon, but now probably isn't the time. Besides, Tycho is a smart man. Wedge trusts him to know what he's doing.

“When we did get down to it,” Tycho goes on, his smile softening. “When he was inside me, he started whispering Alderaanian love poetry in my ear.” His eyes close for a moment, a little shudder going through him which Wedge notes with relish.

“That sounds terribly romantic.”

Tycho looks at him, smile going a bit wry. “You jealous?”

“Of course not.” Wedge walks over, helps him pull a clean shirt over his head before stealing a kiss. “I love seeing you this happy. Do you want to see him again?”

“Yeah, I think I do. That okay?”

“It's your life.” Wedge kisses him again, then playfully tweaks his nose. “Consider that me switching us into professional mode. What's on the docket for today?”

His XO shrugs into a jacket, picks up his datapad, and dives into work.


End file.
